Superman: Campeón del Sur (Parte Uno)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Existe el Superhombre y es argentino! En esta versión de la conocida historia, cierto cohete kryptoniano se estrella en la Tierra, llevando a un bebé que un día se convertirá en el ser más poderoso del planeta. Pero su nave no se estrella en el Norte. Muy por el contrario, acaba en el hemisferio sur, en la Argentina de los tiempos del General Perón. ¡Un Elseworld imperdible!


**SUPERMAN: Campeón del Sur**

**Parte Uno**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

_En Elseworlds, los héroes salen de sus lugares habituales y son colocados en lugares y momentos extraños –algunos que han existido y otros que no pueden, no pudieron o no debieron haber existido–. El resultado son historias que crean personajes que son tan familiares como el ayer y que parecen tan frescos como el mañana… _

* * *

**1**

**El discurso del Superhombre **

De mi pasado, sólo sé lo que me contaron y he vivido.

Dijeron que mis padres adoptivos me encontraron, siendo un pequeño bebé, en el interior de un cohete caído del espacio. Que como no podían tener hijos propios, decidieron tomarme y criarme como si fuera suyo. Eran unas gentes sencillas y humildes, a decir verdad. Personas de buen corazón. Tuve mucha suerte de que fueran ellos quienes me recogieran. Siempre pienso qué hubiera pasado si hubieran sido otros los que me encontraran aquella fría noche de invierno… cómo podría haber sido mi vida en manos de otra gente. Sonrió y meneó la cabeza, y me digo a mí mismo que tal cosa no podría haber pasado de otro modo del que pasó. Que prácticamente estaba destinado que la nave que me trajo a la Tierra cayera en el hemisferio sur, en este bendito país llamado Argentina, en las afueras de la localidad de Villachica, provincia de La Pampa.

Sí. No podía haber sido de otra manera. El destino quiso que quienes me recogieran fueran ellos, Jonatán y Marta Kentz, una pareja de humildes granjeros del interior. No podría nunca haber sido de otra manera…

Ellos, mis amados padres, no solo me dieron un lugar donde vivir; no solo techo y cobijo, sino que también amor, cariño y una enseñanza humanitaria importante. Uno de los más preciados recuerdos que atesoro en mi corazón y en mi memoria, fue una charla que tuve con ellos a los seis años, allá en medio del campo, cerca de nuestro rancho. Yo ya tenía mis poderes y estaba confundido por culpa de ello. Me sentía extraño y me sentí aun peor cuándo me enteré que no todos los niños tenían como yo una enorme fuerza física, que no podían saltar una milla de distancia ni correr más rápido que un ferrocarril, ni tampoco tener la piel invulnerable como yo la tenía. Y eso que solo estoy citando la mitad de los poderes que luego descubriría que tenía, con el paso de los años.

Papá y mamá me hablaron, decía, allá en el campo cuando tenía seis años de edad y me deslizaron la que iba a ser la máxima norma de conducta que guiaría mi vida en los años posteriores a esa charla…

-Escucha, hijo. Esta gran fuerza que tienes, estos poderes… debes ocultarlos de la gente, o todos se van a asustar de verte – me dijo mi padre, poniéndome una mano en el hombro. Todavía lo recuerdo ese día, vestido con sus sencillas ropas: una camisa blanca, sus pantalones con tiradores y las alpargatas en sus pies. Sobre su cabeza, una boina negra de lana y con la otra mano, sosteniendo un mate caliente recién cebado.1

-…Pero cuando se necesite, debes usarlos para beneficio de la Humanidad – acotó mi madre, siempre tan preocupada por el prójimo. También la recuerdo a ella como iba vestida ese día, con su pollera simple, el delantal de cocina atado alrededor de la cintura y su pelo encanecido ajustado con un rodete.

Las enseñanzas de Jonatán y Marta Kentz, mis padres, fueron muy importantes para mí. Como comentaba, moldearon el rumbo de mi vida en los años siguientes.

Cuando ambos fallecieron (debido a su mayoría de edad), tenía yo ya treinta y pico de años. Después de pasar casi toda mi vida viviendo en Villachica y sus alrededores, quise conocer el mundo. Salir y explorar. Y eso hice. Me mudé a la gran ciudad de Buenos Aires, la Capital Federal del país. Y entonces mi vida, tan tranquila y monótona hasta entonces, dio un vuelco de 180 grados.

En la ciudad de Buenos Aires descubrí todo un mundo nuevo, cosmopolita. Pero no solo conocí a gente de muchos lugares del país y de la Tierra, también me empapé de la política.

Hay muchas cosas que definen a los argentinos en el mundo: su particular estilo de hablar, su pasión por el futbol, los grandes asados vacunos, etc. El país también había aportado lo suyo a la cultura popular planetaria, como creo que todas las naciones han hecho lo mismo. Pero había otra cosa más que definía al pueblo argentina por excelencia, y eso era su compromiso político.

Cuando yo llegué a vivir en la ciudad de Buenos Aires, era el año 1951. El país atravesaba el primer periodo de mandato de Juan Domingo Perón, el cual había empezado en 1946 y acabaría en 1952, al año siguiente de mudarme a la Capital.

¿Cómo describir lo que fue descubrir la existencia del _"Peronismo"_? Era una doctrina perfecta, en la cual los que más tenían se preocupaban por ayudar a los menos afortunados a prosperar. En todos los años de su mandato, el General Perón había hecho mucho por el pueblo de nuestro país, por sus trabajadores. Nunca se habían construido tantas escuelas, inaugurado tantos hospitales y comedores, nunca hubo tanto trabajo y prosperidad ni una sociedad tan floreciente en la Argentina como en el periodo de 1946 y 1952. Todo eso y mucho más, se lo debemos a Perón. A Perón y a su compañera eterna, la siempre amada y recordada Eva Duarte. _"Evita"_, para el pueblo.

Fue entonces tan maravillado por estos dos líderes y su preocupación e interés real por su pueblo, que decidí romper la norma máxima de mi querido padre, aquella donde me prohibía decirle a alguien nunca, jamás, sobre mis poderes…

Me presenté ante el General Perón y su señora esposa, y les revelé mis habilidades. El Primer Mandatario quedó enseguida fascinado por ello y resolvió que alguien con los talentos que yo tenía no podía desaprovecharse.

-Usted puede hacer mucho por nuestro pueblo, muchacho – me dijo, paternalmente. Lo recuerdo tan claro como si hubiera sido ayer. Estábamos en el interior de su oficina en Casa de Gobierno (la _"Casa Rosada"_, sede del Poder Ejecutivo de la Nación) y el General, en mangas de camisa me apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros. Sentada cerca, María Eva Duarte de Perón –Evita– me observaba con el cariño que solo una madre podía tener por su hijo. Era una gran mujer, la verdad. Tan grande, que hasta muchos años después de su muerte, su sola evocación seguiría despertando amores y odios por igual – Alguien con estos dones como los que usted tiene, los tiene que aprovechar de la única manera que hay: sirviendo a la Patria, a la Nación…

-…Y a su pueblo – acotó Evita.

-También. Hijo, usted puede ser la imagen que la Argentina necesita para que el mundo nos tome en cuenta. Para demostrarles a _"los del Norte"_ que el sur también existe – el General hizo una pausa, pensativo – Muchacho, usted puede convertirse en un Campeón del Sur.

Sus palabras me estimularon, su apoyo me fortaleció. Decidí hacerlo. _Basta de estar oculto_, me dije entonces, _mi pueblo me necesita y mi General_ _me llama al servicio._

Perón no perdió tiempo. Inició un mega-proyecto destinado a convertirme en esa imagen, en ese símbolo de esperanza para el pueblo. Se diseñó un traje. Las costureras que lo fabricaron estaban bajo las órdenes y supervisión de Eva. Trabajaron incansablemente en su confección. Al final, quedó listo. Eran unas mallas azules que se ajustaban a la perfección a mi musculoso cuerpo, más una capa roja para mi espalda. Pero lo más importante de la vestimenta, era el escudo cosido en su pecho: _un Sol radiante bordado en hilos dorados, con la celeste y blanca de fondo, igual a como aparecía en nuestro Escudo Patrio y en nuestra bandera_. Un emblema –ese Sol– que representaba la idea máxima del Peronismo: el Astro Rey sale sobre todos por igual, sin distinción de clases.

-Te queda maravilloso – me comentó Evita, cuando me presenté ante el General y ella con aquellos atuendos encima. Perón y ella se habían convertido en mis segundos padres y yo llegué a ser para ellos como el hijo que nunca tuvieron. Parecía que la historia de Jonatán y Marta se repetía.

-Ahora, hay que anunciarle al pueblo tu presencia – dijo Perón – Al mundo. Voy a convocar a un gran acto en la Plaza de Mayo. Todos te verán.

-Pero Juan, ¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar? – le preguntó su esposa, trayendo a colación un tema importante: el héroe del pueblo necesitaba un nombre acorde.

-Es cierto. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas? ¿Con qué nombre te bautizaron tus padres?

-Carlos Kentz, señor – dije.

-Curioso apellido… ¿Extranjero?

-Ni idea. Creo. Nunca se los he preguntado. ¿Es un inconveniente, señor?

-No, no. Que va. Muchos extranjeros han hecho grande a esta nación, viniendo en épocas pasadas. No es inconveniente en absoluto… pero a ver… el tema del nombre…

El matrimonio presidencial se miró entre sí.

-No sé. La de las grandes ideas sos vos – le dijo él a ella – Adelante. ¿Se te ocurre algo?

-¿Qué tal _"Ciclón, el Superhombre"_? – tiró Evita.

Perón arrugó la frente.

-Humm… no. Medio largo. Y muy circense. Tal vez…

-¿Y si le dejamos simplemente _"El Superhombre"_?

-Eso puede funcionar. Sí…- el rostro del General se encendió - ¡Sí! ¡El Superhombre! ¡El hombre que todos los hombres aspiraran ser! ¡Un Superhombre que lucha por su pueblo, por los que menos tienen! ¡Por la gente!

Evita sonrió. Me depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Saben? Es gracioso, pero ya me imagino cómo lo van a titular los yanquis – me miró, riéndose – A vos te van a traducir el nombre a su idioma. Te van a llamar _"Superman"_.

-¿Superman? – el General también se rió. Les acompañé en el gesto – ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Que feo suena! – meneó la cabeza – Haberse visto… ¡Cuidado, yanquis! Acá viene Superman, el verdadero y único Superhombre del mundo. _¡Y es bien argentino, carajo!__2_

* * *

**2**

**La pesadilla del Presidente Truman **

**Estados Unidos. **

**Poco tiempo después… **

La habitual programación radial y televisiva norteamericana se vio súbitamente interrumpida cuando el Presidente de la Nación, Harry S. Truman, entró en cadena directamente a la hora del almuerzo y soltó la que iba a ser sin duda la gran noticia del siglo.

-Compatriotas americanos – empezó, desde el Salón Oval de la Casa Blanca – El deber de esta gran institución siempre ha sido hacer públicos los acontecimientos que puedan afectar nuestra posición como nación libre y democrática – hizo una pausa – Lamento informar de que ese acontecimiento ha tenido lugar esta mañana.

El Presidente hizo una nueva pausa. En muchos hogares norteamericanos, las personas que contemplaban la transmisión o la escuchaban contuvieron la respiración, aguardando a que continuara.

-Hoy, desde el hemisferio sur, de una nación llamada Argentina, nos llegan imágenes públicas de un individuo súper-poderoso más efectivo que nuestra bomba de hidrogeno. Un superhombre presuntamente de origen extraterrestre comprometido con los ideales políticos comunistas de esa nación, actualmente gobernada por quien fuera un militar, el General Juan Domingo Perón. Un ser cuya existencia y cuyo apoyo a esa forma de política simpatizante con la Unión Soviética y el Marxismo, amenaza con alterar nuestra posición como superpotencia mundial…

Un coro de exclamaciones horrorizadas acompañaron a la tercera pausa que el Presidente Truman hizo. Toda la gran nación del norte estaba aterrada.

-Esta tarde, me reuniré con el Consejo de Seguridad de la ONU para discutir y analizar una respuesta adecuada a esta situación tan delicada. Mientras tanto, pido calma y mesura a la población. América, pase lo que pase, seguirá firme y de pie. Esa es una promesa que personalmente les hago a todos ustedes. Buenas tardes.

Apenas acabó con la cadena nacional, el Presidente se juntó con sus asesores. El jefe de la CIA, el Director Peter Ross, estaba con ellos. A él se dirigió el Primer Mandatario luego de leer el informe que le habían alcanzado sobre Superman…

-Superoído. Piel impenetrable. Ojos que pueden ver a través de las paredes y disparar rayos de calor – dijo – ¿Dónde han encontrado los Sudamericanos a este sujeto, Pete?

-Lo crea o no, señor, hemos averiguado que creció en una granja del interior de la Argentina. Nuestras mismas fuentes de información nos dicen que efectivamente es de origen alienígena. Su cohete, la nave que lo trajo a la Tierra, se estrelló en las cercanías de un poblado llamado "Villachica".

-Curioso, ¿no lo crees, Pete? – Truman enarcó una ceja – ¿No se llama igual a tu pueblo de origen? ¿Cómo era? Recuérdamelo, por favor.

-Smallville. Es meramente una coincidencia, señor. Smallville está en Kansas. Este poblado, "Villachica", se halla en la provincia argentina de La Pampa…

-Sí. Como sea. Me imagino que si ese cohete hubiera aterrizado en Smallville en vez de en la Argentina, ese _"Superman"_ habría sido ciudadano norteamericano, con todas las de la ley. Una pena, la verdad.

-Señor, ¿Qué debemos hacer? ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?

-Voy a reunirme con la ONU, Pete. Pero en tanto, va siendo hora de contactar con nuestro hombre en Metrópolis.

-¿Se refiere a…?

-Sí. Llame al Dr. Lex Luthor.

* * *

**Metrópolis. Daily Planet. **

**Al rato… **

-¡Por el fantasma del Cesar! – exclamó Perry White, editor en jefe del periódico más importante de la ciudad y del mundo. Estaba reunido en su oficina junto con su reportera estrella, Lois Lane. Ambos miraban un pequeño televisor que emitía las imágenes en blanco y negro tomadas en la Argentina.

_-¡Miren! ¡En el cielo! ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es un avión? No. Es… ¡El Superhombre! _– decía un locutor en español. En la pantalla, apareció Superman vestido con su traje, sosteniendo la bandera argentina y mirando gravemente al horizonte – _¡El Superhombre! El extraño visitante de otro mundo. Puede cambiar el curso de los ríos, doblar acero con sus propias manos y como campeón de la clase obrera y trabajadora, libra una interminable batalla contra el opresor del norte y la tiranía de los ricos y poderosos._

La imagen ahora cambió a una toma de la Plaza de Mayo, frente a la Casa de Gobierno. En el balcón de la misma y vitoreado por una apabullante multitud, Superman saludaba a la gente junto al General Perón.

-Como si no tuviéramos suficientes problemas con los rojos, ahora esto – farfulló Perry, fumándose su habano.

La última imagen mostrada en el televisor era la de Superman echando a volar, uniéndose a los aviones cazas de la Fuerza Aérea Argentina, para delirio de la multitud congregada. Asqueado, White apagó el aparato y se volvió hacia Lois.

-Quiero información sobre este hecho, Lane – le dijo – Cobertura exclusiva. El Planet tiene que hacer llegar al pueblo americano todo lo que podamos saber sobre este invasor extraterrestre.

-¿De verdad cree que es una amenaza, jefe? – Lois se mostraba dudosa.

-¡Por supuesto que lo creo! – Perry mordisqueó la punta de su cigarro – ¡Es una amenaza a nuestra soberanía internacional y a nuestra supremacía mundial! Y encima, es comunista. ¡No hay peor insulto y maldición que esa!

-Si usted lo dice, jefe…

-Lo digo y lo reafirmo, Lane. Que no te quepa la menor duda.

-¿Qué quiere exactamente que haga? ¿Quiere que viaje a la Argentina? Puedo estar allá mismo en poco tiempo, si lo desea. Tengo un amigo piloto que…

-Por lo pronto, te quiero aquí – la interrumpió Perry, sentándose delante de su escritorio – Es decir, no descarto que viajes a Sudamérica en algún momento, pero todavía no. Mi informante dentro de la Casa Blanca me ha pasado el dato de que han llamado al Dr. Lex Luthor para buscarle una solución alternativa al asunto…

-¿Lex Luthor? ¿El famoso científico loco? – Lois enarcó una ceja.

-No debe ser tan loco, si el Presidente está tan desesperado por consultarlo. Esto es lo que quiero que hagas, Lane: ve a verlo. Hazle una entrevista. El público tiene que saber cómo la mayor mente norteamericana del mundo se prepara para enfrentar a la mayor amenaza del sur.

-Muy bien – Lois comenzó a marcharse – Ya mismo voy a hacerlo – dijo y salió de la oficina. White se quedó solo, fumando y pensativo. Se volvió y miró con orgullo patriótico una bandera de los Estados Unidos colocada en un mástil cerca de su ventana. Flameaba al aire soleado de la tarde.

-Malditos comunistas – masculló – No podrán contra nosotros. No importa que cuenten con ese Superman. ¡Nosotros venceremos! Como siempre.

* * *

**3**

**El Doctor Luthor **

El Dr. Lex Luthor era un joven alto, guapo y pelirrojo. Cuando Pete Ross, Director de la CIA fue a verlo en persona, lo halló en el patio delantero de su laboratorio, en Metrópolis, vestido con su bata blanca y jugando al ajedrez con su ayudante en una mesa. Al mismo tiempo, el genial científico parecía leer concentradamente un libro.

-Dr. Luthor, soy…

-Lo sé – lo interrumpió Lex, la vista fija sin inmutarse en el libro abierto, mientras esperaba que su ayudante, un joven pecoso y con el cabello casi de una tonalidad como la suya, hiciera su movimiento en el tablero – Peter Ross. Director de la CIA. Enviado exclusivamente por el Presidente Truman para contratar mis servicios por ese asunto delicado del _"Superhombre Socialista"_. Le esperaba.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio. Pete estaba asombrado. El poder deductivo de ese hombre era legendario y al parecer, no exageraron cuando lo tildaron así.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido? – inquirió.

-Fácil – Lex pasó una página, sonriendo – Es el único que vendría a verme en un caso como este. Además, su forma de vestir también lo ha delatado. Es una tarde calurosa y soleada, y usted está de saco y corbata, y encima, de color negro.

-Fascinante…

-Pero, ante todo, yo le conozco – el científico alzó un dedo – He visto su foto una vez publicada en el Planet. Mi memoria es muy buena. Nunca olvido una cara cuando la veo – hizo una pausa. Miró a su ayudante – ¿Y, Olsen? Para hoy. No tengo todo el día. Mueve de una vez, por favor.

-¡Lo siento, Doctor! ¡Ya mismo lo hago! – el muchacho, unos años menor de edad que su patrón, movió una pieza en el tablero. Lex suspiró.

-Le presento a mi ayudante, James Olsen – dijo – Pero puede llamarle "Jimmy", si gusta. Aquí todos lo hacemos.

-Hola – saludó Olsen, sonriendo.

-Doctor Luthor, he venido para…- empezó Pete, pero el científico volvió a interrumpirlo. Movió una pieza, solamente una, y ganó el juego.

-Jaque Mate, Olsen – resopló – Demasiado fácil esta vez – cerró el libro, previamente colocar un señalador entre sus páginas – Mientras Jimmy y yo jugábamos, me entretenía con la lectura de _"El Príncipe"_, de Maquiavelo. Sigo encontrándolo apasionante. Venga conmigo, Ross. Vamos al interior de mi laboratorio. Allí podremos conversar y además está más fresco.

Luthor y Pete se disponían a entrar en el edificio, cuando una mujer joven les salió al paso.

-Dr. Luthor, yo soy… - empezó. Lex no la dejó acabar.

-Lois Lane, del Daily Planet. Lo sé – dijo – y viene para hacerme una entrevista por el asunto que todos ya sabemos: Superman.

-Er… sí, Doctor. ¿Cree que será posible…?

Lex sonrió.

-Todo es posible, señorita Lane. Pero no es el momento ni la hora apropiada.

-Oh.

-Le diré qué: coordine horarios con mi asistente, aquí presente, y a lo mejor (repito: a lo mejor) podamos charlar usted y yo, y le cuente un montón de cosas súper interesantes. ¿Qué le parece?

-¡Claro, claro! Gracias, Doctor – Lois sonrió, cortés.

-Gracias hacen los monos. Yo doy primicias. Y le aseguro que usted tendrá la suya, señorita Lane. Ahora, si me disculpa… Vamos, señor Ross.

Luthor y el Director de la CIA entraron en el laboratorio. Lois se quedó mirando al científico pelirrojo hasta que desapareció.

-Es un genio – dijo alguien a su lado. Lois se volteó. El otro jovencito pelirrojo y pecoso estaba parado a su lado – Realmente, es un gran hombre… Soy James Olsen – se presentó, tendiéndole la mano – pero puede decirme "Jimmy". Aquí todos lo hacen.

-Mucho gusto, Jimmy – Lois se la estrechó – Me preguntaba si podrías, aparte de coordinar conmigo un horario para que el Doctor Luthor y yo pudiéramos charlar, contarme algunas cosas sobre tu jefe.

-Claro – Jimmy sonrió – Si mi invita un _hot-dog_ en el puesto de acá a la esquina, con mucho gusto…

* * *

**Interior del laboratorio. **

**Un momento después… **

-…Es por eso que su nación lo necesita, Doctor – finalizaba Pete Ross su extenso discurso. Luthor se limitaba a mirar al exterior por una ventana – El asunto de la presencia de este "Superhombre" es muy delicado. Y más si va a proteger y convertirse en el campeón de un gobierno comunista.

-Socialista – lo corrigió el científico, sin mirarlo. Llevaba los brazos cruzados – El Peronismo es un movimiento en esencia socialista de izquierda.

-Da igual: simpatiza con los ideales marxistas – terció Ross – Es algo que no podemos tolerar.

-Me lo imagino.

Pete pestañeó.

-¿No lo comprende? ¡Superman es una amenaza a nuestra hegemonía global! No podemos permitirle andar simplemente por allí. Si no podemos controlarlo…

-…Quieren eliminarlo – Lex suspiró – Comprende usted que estamos hablando de una criatura única, ¿verdad? Quizás entre sus células y su sangre se encuentre la cura para las enfermedades. El cáncer, por ejemplo.

-Doctor… No podemos dejar que el Movimiento Comunista gane más fuerza de la que ya tiene – insistió el Director de la CIA – ¡Ya tenemos de sobra con Rusia y China!

-Le repito, señor Ross: _es Socialismo, no Comunismo_.

-¿Y qué importa? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?3 – exclamó Pete, exasperado – ¿Lo hará? ¿Aceptará el encargo? ¡Su nación lo necesita! ¡La Patria…!

-Ya, ya. Entendí. No me suelte todo el discurso de _"Barras y Estrellas"_ otra vez – Lex lo miró – Lo haré.

Pete respiró más aliviado.

-Pero váyale diciéndole a Truman que mis servicios no son baratos – le advirtió – Voy a enfocar todas mis fuerzas y recursos al tema de este Superman. Exijo al menos, una paga monetaria acorde.

-Desde luego. Todo lo que usted diga, Doc. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Dos cosas…

-Dígame.

-Primero: no vuelva a llamarme en su vida nunca más _"Doc"_. Lo odio y lo detesto profundamente.

-Lo siento. Discúlpeme.

-Segundo: déjenme trabajar tranquilo. Les avisaré cuando tenga este asunto resuelto. ¿Estamos?

-Okey.

-Maravilloso. Buenas tardes, señor Ross. Ya conoce la salida…

* * *

**4**

**Encuentros cercanos… **

**Laboratorio del Dr. Luthor. **

**Un par de semanas después. **

Lex miraba un concurso de preguntas y respuestas en la tele cuando su asistente, Jimmy Olsen, entró con el periódico de la mañana. Al ver a su patrón sentado en un sillón con cara de aburrimiento, el chico comprendió que todavía seguía sin haber resultados en aquel asunto en el que venían trabajando desde hacía semanas. A saber: aniquilar a cierto superhombre sudamericano.

-¿Todavía nada, Doctor? – preguntó Jimmy.

-Nada, Olsen – Lex bostezó – Estaba intentando relajar los engranajes de mi mente con este concurso televisivo, pero me temo que sé de antemano todas las respuestas que los participantes no. Que desperdicio – apagó la tele – Si yo me presentara en uno de esos programas, seguramente causaría sensación.

-No lo dudo, Doc… _¡Ups!_

-Olsen, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que detesto, odio y me molesta que me digan _"Doc"_? Lo sabes.

-Sí, sí. Lo sé. Lo siento. No volverá a suceder, se lo prometo, Doc… _¡Ups!_

Lex lo miró con fuerza. Jimmy sonrió, nervioso. Le enseñó el periódico que traía consigo.

-¿Es el Planet? – inquirió Luthor, desviando su atención a los titulares.

-La edición de la mañana, sí.

Lex lo tomó. Leyó su contenido.

_-"Perón y su gobierno desafían a la ONU" _– dijo – _"El Primer Mandatario instó a las grandes potencias a desarmarse, según palabras suyas, por la paz…"_- hizo una pausa. Luego, continuó leyendo en voz alta – _"Solo quiero lo mejor para la gente de mi pueblo", _dijo el Presidente argentino,_ "Y mientras los yanquis sigan con sus experimentos, con sus satélites y sus bombas, nunca habrá paz. Si las potencias, los que más tienen, no dejan de usar su poderío para el mal y para oprimir a los más débiles, ordenaré a nuestro Superhombre que intervenga directamente". _

-¡Chispas, Doc! ¡Eso suena feo! – exclamó Jimmy. Y al instante se dio cuenta de su nueva metida de pata.

-Olsen, si sigues así, vas a terminar sirviéndome de experimento la próxima vez, en lugar de las ratas.

-Lo siento, Doctor. No volverá a…

-No sigas. Es inútil. Estoy seguro que lo volverás a hacer – Lex devolvió su atención al periódico – _Humm_… satélites… _Humm_…- de repente, el rostro de Luthor se iluminó - ¡Cielo santo! ¡Ya está! ¡Olsen, ya está!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede, Doctor? ¿Algo va mal?

Pero Luthor no le respondió. Corrió hacia un teléfono y llamó al Director de la CIA.

-¿Pete? Escuche: necesito que me haga un favor… ¿Cómo que quién habla? ¡Soy Lex Luthor! Sí, sí… Escuche, Ross. Necesito que hable ya mismo con el Presidente Truman… ¡Me da igual que esté reunido con el Primer Ministro de Gran Bretaña! Dígale que necesito a 100 técnicos, 10 millones de dólares y su permiso para derribar uno de nuestros satélites sobre suelo americano… ¡Sí, suelo americano! ¡Nada, hombre, dígale eso! Sí… sé lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Usted limítese nomas a conseguirme lo que le pedí!

Cuando Luthor colgó, su expresión era de auténtico triunfo.

-Olsen, al fin esto camina – dijo, frotándose las manos – Al fin nos ponemos en marcha.

* * *

**SUPERMAN **

Cuando el asunto ocurrió, me encontraba justamente salvando a una pequeña niña que había caído sobre las vías del tren. Moviéndome a supervelocidad, evité que pereciera aplastada al sacarla prácticamente de delante de la locomotora que ya se le echaba encima. Se la estaba entregando en brazos a sus agradecidos padres, cuando mi superoído captó las transmisiones de emergencia provenientes del hemisferio norte.

Un satélite se había desviado de su rumbo allá arriba, en el espacio, decían. Se dirigía hacia una enorme ciudad norteamericana llamada _"Metrópolis"_.

Prácticamente, no lo pensé. Me dejé llevar por mi instinto. En solo unos segundos, volé hasta allá, todo lo rápido que pude.

Sabía que el General no me había dado la orden de intervenir, pero también sabía –conociéndolo como lo conocía– que no se negaría a que fuera a ayudar. Porque una cosa era el gobierno de los Estados Unidos, el Imperialismo opresor, y otra bien distinta era el pueblo. El pueblo _"yanqui"_ no tenía la culpa de las malas decisiones de sus gobernantes.

Al menos, era lo que yo pensaba.

Atajé el satélite en pleno vuelo. A la velocidad que iba y dado su peso, si llegaba a estrellarse la ciudad de Metrópolis podría quedar peor que el terremoto que en 1944 asoló a la ciudad de San Juan en mi país.4

Costó, pero logré evitar la tragedia y el desastre. Por la inercia, el satélite dañado y yo acabamos aterrizando directamente en la calle delante de cierto periódico norteamericano bastante conocido en el mundo, un diario llamado _"El Planet"_. Hasta ahí fui a parar, posándome con firmeza en el asfalto, sosteniendo al pesado artilugio mecánico con forma de globo y antenas, ante la atónita vista de las personas que atinaron pasar por ahí justo en ese momento. Me disponía a elevarme de nuevo con mi carga, cuando una bellísima muchacha salió por la puerta del edificio del periódico y con un curioso español con ciertas dificultades, me dirigió la palabra:

-Espere. Un momento – me dijo – _One moment, plis._

La miré. Ella también me observó con atención.

¿Cómo describir lo que pasó en esa breve fracción de segundo? Dicen que hay miradas que hablan por sí mismas. Lo que aquella hermosa chica y yo intercambiamos, creo que debe haber sido una de ellas, porque inmediatamente se sonrojó y yo también lo hice.

-_My name is_… ¡Uf! Mi nombre es… Me llamo Lois Lane – alcanzó a decir. Le costaba bastante pronunciar correctamente el español – Soy reportera… de este periódico – señaló al edificio a su espalda – ¿Cree que podríamos charlar, usted y yo?

-Lo siento, señorita. Quizás otro día. Me… tengo que ir – me disculpé. Lo admito: _estaba sudando_. Aquella chica, aquella Lois… era condenadamente hermosa.

-Sólo un rato. Realmente, quiero charlar con usted.

-Pues…

El ruido de las sirenas de varios patrulleros acercándose rompió con el clima del mágico momento. Sabía que estaba pisando suelo extranjero sin permiso. Debía salir volando de allí, literalmente.

-Me tengo que ir – repetí – Discúlpeme.

-¡Espere! Al menos, dígame su nombre. ¿Tiene uno?

Dudé. Solo una fracción de segundo.

-No puede llamarse "Superman", ¿verdad? – insistió ella. Noté cierta dulzura en su voz. _Era irresistible_. Me pregunté si existía algún hombre que se atrevería a negarle algo a esa mujer.

-Claro que no – volví a dudar. La policía ya estaba allí – Me llamo Carlos… Carlos Kentz. Lo siento… Debo irme.

Alcé vuelo a toda velocidad, pero la oí murmurar mi nombre a mis espaldas. La forma en que lo dijo… Dios mío… hizo que me preguntara si existía realmente el _"amor a primera vista"_.

Terminé soltando el satélite roto en la bahía de aquella ciudad y de la misma forma en que llegué, me fui del norte. Aunque –estaba seguro– mi corazón había quedado allá atrás. En manos de una periodista americana llamada Lois Lane.

Desde la distancia y gracias a un par de binoculares, el Dr. Luthor observaba complacido lo ocurrido. Se volvió hacia el Director de la CIA.

-Magnifico, ¿verdad? – dijo – Absolutamente magnifico. Estaba seguro que alguien con los poderes de ese Superman no iba a limitarse al hemisferio sur. Es una pena que viva allá; me imagino que si hubiera vivido aquí, él y yo seriamos grandes amigos.

-Dr. Luthor, lo que ha hecho ha sido la mar de arriesgado – replicó Ross, ofuscado – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si ese alienígena no hubiera movido un dedo por nosotros? ¿Y entonces, qué?

-Pues ya ve que eso no pasó, Pete. Relájese – Luthor le hizo señas al equipo de buzos que esperaban en el muelle. Se arrojaron al agua de inmediato. Incluso, un helicóptero militar se hizo presente y mediante unos cables, el satélite dañado fue izado a la superficie – Ahora, asegúrese de que lleven ese satélite directamente a mi laboratorio, siguiendo las especificaciones que les di.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante? Ahora que lo ha inutilizado, sólo es un pedazo de chatarra, nada más.

-Un pedazo de chatarra tocado por Superman… quien seguramente dejó en él muestras de su piel.

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Piense, Pete. Yo puedo _usar_ esas muestras. Norteamérica también tendrá su propio _"Superman"_ – Lex sonrió, astuto.

-Oh. Vaya…- Ross al fin comprendió – Doctor, usted es un genio.

Luthor lo miró, suspirando. Respondió:

-Ya lo sabía.

* * *

**5**

**Aliados y enemigos **

**Ciudad de Buenos Aires. Argentina. **

**Plaza de Mayo. **

Una multitud increíble se había reunido frente a la Casa de Gobierno. Cientos y miles de trabajadores, obreros de las fábricas convocados por Perón, quienes –de alguna u otra manera– festejaban aquel día. Por decreto extraordinario, el General había decidido que ese día en especial, fuera _"El Día del Súper-Trabajador"_. La alusión hacia Superman era clara, lo mismo que los dibujos en algunos carteles entre la multitud, donde mostraban al conocido personaje luciendo el típico atuendo de los obreros de las fundidoras. Incluso, en ese dibujo Superman alzaba un gran matillo sobre su cabeza, a punto de golpear una plancha de acero al rojo vivo, mientras que con la otra mano la sostenía sin aparentemente sufrir quemadura alguna.

Fue gracias a aquella genial ilustración –fruto de los mejores artistas del dibujo argento– que el superhéroe se ganó el que iba a ser uno de sus más conocidos apodos a nivel mundial: _"El Hombre de Acero". _

En el balcón de la Casa Rosada, el General Perón y el citado superhombre saludaban a la multitud. Un poco más atrás –solo un poco– la esposa del Presidente observaba todo en completo silencio. Hacía días que no venía sintiéndose bien y pese a la orden médica de guardar absoluto reposo, no había querido perderse los festejos de aquél día.

-Carlitos… te noto disperso – le comentó Perón a su superhombre – ¿Algo va mal?

-No, no, General. ¿Por qué lo dice?

-Bueno… desde el asunto ese con el satélite norteamericano que te noto como disperso. ¿Va todo bien? Si tenes algo para decirme, decímelo sin miedo.

-Pues… la verdad es que yo…

Pero Superman enmudeció de repente. Su superoído había captado algo. Caminó hasta la izquierda del balcón y miró a la distancia, utilizando su visión telescópica.

-Hay problemas, General. Me tengo que ir – avisó.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Una fábrica está ardiendo al otro lado de la ciudad. Los bomberos me necesitan. No me tardo. Deme 10 o 15 minutos. Apago el fuego, ayudo a la gente y vuelvo.

-Andá, andá.

Superman pegó un salto. En solo unos segundos, era un borrón desapareciendo en la distancia. Un capitán del Ejército argentino, colaborador cercano del Presidente, aprovechó la súbita ausencia del Hombre de Acero para acercársele y hablarle.

-¿Qué pasó, General? ¿Por qué se fue? ¡Se supone que se tenía que quedar hasta el final de los festejos!

-Tuvo una emergencia, es todo. Ya va a volver.

-General, con el debido respeto… en el gobierno somos muchos los que opinamos que usted está relegando mucho poder a ese extraterrestre…

-Capitán Álvarez, no sea impertinente – lo retó con dureza Perón – ¿Qué me está queriendo decir? ¿Me está cuestionando? ¡Ubíquese, hombre!

-No, señor, por supuesto que no lo estoy cuestionando – se apresuró a corregirse el militar – ¡Lejos de mí hacer eso! Sólo comento que…

-Los chismes y comentarios maliciosos están fuera de lugar, más, un día de festejo popular como hoy – intervino Eva Perón, esposa del General – Juan, no me siento bien…- agregó, hablándole bajito a su marido. Éste la sostuvo del brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa, _"Negrita"_?5 ¿Otra vez estás flojita? – le preguntó él, preocupado y cariñoso a la vez – ¡Tendrías que haber seguido el consejo del médico y guardar reposo! Mirá que sos cabezadura, ¿eh?

Perón la acompañó al interior de la Casa de Gobierno, tratando de disimular la fragilidad de su esposa en todo momento ante los ojos del pueblo. Pero sus colaboradores más cercanos lo sabían todo. Sabían de la enfermedad que Evita padecía… y como muchos de ellos secretamente la detestaban por su importante papel al lado del Presidente, se alegraban y deseaban que empeorase.

Entre estas malas personas estaba el capitán Álvarez, el militar que cuestionó a Perón por darle demasiado apoyo a Superman. Era el primero de muchos en una extensa lista que no solo odiaban a Evita –a la que despectivamente llamaban _"esa mujer"_–, sino que también odiaban al mismo Hombre de Acero –al que, de igual forma despectiva, llamaban _"ese extraterrestre"_–.

Sí. Había buitres, aves de rapiña entre las filas del General Perón, pero no eran tontos. Todavía era muy pronto para mostrar las garras. Aguardarían. Esperarían que su momento llegase. Porque –así pensaban ellos– su momento _irremediablemente_ iba a llegar. Tarde o temprano.

* * *

Unos días después, se celebró una fiesta en una embajada de una potencia extranjera aliada por aquél entonces a la Argentina. Allí acudió toda la alta cúpula gubernamental, incluido el Presidente y su superhombre, quien para la ocasión se había vestido de gala, dejando de lado la capa roja y el traje azul, por un lustroso uniforme militar de color negro con varias insignias en su pechera (todas ellas, menciones de honor).

Mientras la banda musical contratada para la ocasión ejecutaba en vivo un tango, y varias personas bailaban, el General Perón conversaba animadamente con la líder de la potencia aliada, la Reina Hipólita, soberana absoluta de _"Isla Paraíso"_, ubicada en algún lugar del Mediterráneo.

-Debo admitir, General, que su gestión de gobierno ha hecho muchísimo por los derechos de las mujeres6 – decía Hipólita, una hermosa dama de porte y perfil griego, vestida con una túnica o toga de un blanco inmaculado y con una corona dorada de laureles sobre su cabeza – Entre las Amazonas el nombre de Eva Perón, su esposa, es muy apreciado. Pero… no la veo aquí, con usted. ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Bueno, la verdad, Hipólita, no puedo mentirle – el General se mostró muy preocupado – Mi mujer no anda bien de salud. Por eso no está aquí. Sin embargo, me ha pedido que le haga llegar todos sus saludos y cariños para usted, pero en especial, también para su hija Diana.

-Oh. Por favor, hágale usted llegar mis saludos también, los de mi hija y los de todas las Amazonas que viven en Themyscira. Nuestras oraciones a los dioses irán pidiendo salud y bienestar para ella.

-Se lo agradezco profundamente, Majestad. Se lo comunicaré en cuanto pueda.

Ajenos a esta charla, en el otro extremo del salón, Superman bailaba con Diana, la hija de Hipólita. El tango había dado paso a un cándido vals de salón y la pareja se deslizaba por el centro de la pista con cierta gracia.

-¿Qué sucede, Súper? – le preguntó Diana al Hombre de Acero – Pareces triste. Espero que no sea un engorro bailar conmigo…

-No. Por favor, nada de eso. Solo es que estaba pensando…

-¿En qué?

-Nada. Últimamente, tengo la cabeza en muchos lugares a la vez. No me hagas caso – sonrió.

-Hum… Tal vez crea conocer la causa – dijo Diana, también esbozando una sonrisa. Superman pestañeó, confundido – ¿No será por esa reportera norteamericana que te quiso entrevistar? ¿La que escribió un artículo sobre ti hace cierto tiempo? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba…? Ah, sí… Lois Lane.

-Eh… ¡No, no! Que va. No es por eso.

-Eres un mal mentiroso – la princesa amazona suspiró – Te has enamorado de ella, ¿no es así? Y a la vez, como está _"en el bando contrario"_ temes que el General se enoje. ¿Cierto?

Superman no dijo nada. Se limitó a mirar a Diana a los ojos mientras bailaban.

-No te aflijas – le susurró ella al oído – A mí me pasa algo igual…

-¿Ah, sí?

-Hace poquito, conocí a un piloto de las fuerzas armadas estadounidenses. Steve Trevor. Me impresionó bastante.

-Vaya…

-Pero no creo que a mi madre vaya a caerle en gracia – Diana bajó aún más la voz – Si en tu caso, la cosa es complicada, imagínate como lo será en el mío.

La pareja siguió bailando, guardando un respetuoso silencio por un rato.

-Que difícil que es el amor – comentó la princesa amazona, en otro suspiro. Justo en ese momento, el vals acabó. Toda la concurrencia se volvió y los aplaudió – Quédate tranquilo – le susurró ella – Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. No se lo diré a nadie.

-Yo tampoco diré nada de lo tuyo – Superman la besó cortésmente en la mano – Gracias, Diana. Eres una mujer maravillosa.

Un rato después, Diana se juntó con su madre. La Reina Hipólita, con una sonrisa en el rostro, comentó:

-Veo que no hemos perdido el tiempo. ¿Tendiendo lazos con el futuro líder de esta nación, eh?

A lo que su hija simplemente respondió con educación:

-Superman es un gran hombre, madre. Dichosa la mujer que elija ser su compañera. Me figuro que será inmensamente feliz a su lado…

* * *

**6**

**El Reinado de los Superhombres **

**Laboratorio del Dr. Luthor. **

**Un par de meses después… **

-Espero que su llamado haya valido la pena – se quejaba el Director de la CIA, Pete Ross, mientras acompañaba al científico al sótano del edificio a bordo de un traqueteante elevador – Tuve que suspender dos reuniones importantes para venir a verlo…

-Créame, Pete. Haré que su tiempo perdido lo valga – le contestó Lex, sonriendo – De hecho, hoy se ira usted de aquí más que satisfecho.

Ross guardó silencio. No volvió a hablar hasta que el Dr. Luthor y él no estuvieron delante de una cámara acorazada rodeada de técnicos y operarios que trabajaban incansablemente.

-Oiga… ese símbolo en la puerta – Pete señaló a la cámara – ¿No es el símbolo universal del _"Peligro Radiactivo"_?

-Efectivamente.

El Director de la CIA pegó un salto, asustado.

-¿Se volvió loco? ¿Acaso tiene material radiactivo almacenado ahí dentro? ¡Estamos en peligro!

-Cálmese. Todo está perfecto. No tengo material radiactivo ahí dentro… en realidad, tengo algo _mucho_ _mejor_.

-¿De qué habla?

-Acérquese a la ventana que tiene la puerta de la cámara – le sugirió el científico – Sin miedo. Se lo aseguro: todo está perfectamente controlado.

Pete, a pesar de cierta reticencia y temor, obedeció. Lo que vio tras el vidrio lo dejó boquiabierto.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! – exclamó, volviéndose hacia Lex - ¡Tiene usted un hombre encerrado ahí dentro!

-No, Pete. No tengo a un hombre ahí dentro – lo rectificó el Dr. Luthor, con una amplísima sonrisa – Tengo a un Superhombre.

-¡Dios! Entonces… ¿Esto es lo que consiguió crear con esas muestras de Superman?

-El Presidente Truman quería algo especial. Algo que englobara todos los ideales de Norteamérica en una sola cosa – explicó Lex – Bien, así lo he hecho. Que la base de sus poderes sea la energía atómica, fue un toque personal. Pero, en esencia, creo que todo mundo estará satisfecho cuando lo presentemos a la prensa – hizo una pausa, las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca de laboratorio – Pete, usted ha sido el primero, fuera de los técnicos que están trabajando aquí y de mí mismo, que ha visto con sus propios ojos al futuro símbolo del poder real de los Estados Unidos: ¡EL HOMBRE NUCLEAR!

* * *

El _"Nuclear Man"_ u _"Hombre Nuclear"_ como también lo bautizó la prensa, causó toda una conmoción a nivel global. De repente, el superhombre sudamericano ya no era el único existente sobre la Tierra; USA tenía el suyo propio.

Pero el Hombre Nuclear fabricado por Lex Luthor era diferente. Para empezar, su aspecto físico: si bien era alto y musculoso, el _"Nuclear Man"_ también era rubio y de ojos celestes. Tenía la piel tan blanca como la porcelana. Y luego, estaba su carácter: frío e indiferente, casi soberbio. No faltó quien hiciera la odiosa comparación con la candidez del _"Súper-Socialista"_ del sur, en apariencia siempre preocupado por su pueblo y quien en actos públicos y privados sonreía y se mostraba cordial en todo momento. Nada que ver, dijeron los detractores, con el producto creado por el Dr. Luthor. El Hombre Nuclear parecía encarnar más el concepto hitleriano postulado por Friedrich Nietzsche del Superhombre que a los ideales de América.

Sin embargo, el gobierno de Truman se ocupó de publicitarlo. Se le diseñó un traje, acorde con su imponente figura. Era en todo similar al traje de Superman, excepto por un par de llamativos detalles: la capa era una bandera de los Estados Unidos reformulada y el escudo de su pecho llevaba el símbolo del _"Peligro Radiactivo"_.

Habiendo sido presentado al público y con una impresionante propaganda de fondo donde se lo veía exhibiendo algunas de sus habilidades (torcer barras de hierro con las manos desnudas, levantar toneladas de pesos encima y volar), nada impedía el fatídico encuentro con su rival del sur. Después de una larga discusión en el Senado de los Estados Unidos, se decidió por unanimidad su pronta intervención.

Fue así que, acompañado por un enorme portaaviones militar, el _"Nuclear Man"_ se encaminó prestamente hacia la Argentina, listo para el gran combate que seguramente tendría lugar.

* * *

**Buenos Aires. Argentina. **

Mientras el Hombre Nuclear y su comitiva se acercaban peligrosamente, ajenos todavía de la amenaza que llegaba del norte, el General Perón y Superman se reunían en torno a una cama donde una desmejorada de salud Eva Duarte descansaba. Pálida y sudorosa, y extremadamente delgada, la Primera Dama dormía un sueño agitado ante la cada vez preocupada mirada de su marido.

-La _"Negrita"_ no llega a fin de año, Carlitos – le comentó el Presidente a su superhombre – Los médicos no tienen buen pronóstico. Este maldito cáncer no la va a dejar…

-Todavía no entiendo, General – replicó Superman, hablando en voz baja para no incordiar a la durmiente – El diagnostico era cáncer de útero. Si se hubiera operado a tiempo, como dijeron los doctores, a lo mejor no llegaba a esto. ¿Por qué no quiso operarse? ¿Por qué?

Perón guardó un largo silencio. Finalmente, suspiró antes de responder:

-No sé. La verdad es que no sé. No quiso que ningún médico la toque. Se negó en redondo – le confesó – Arguyó que no podía darse el lujo de parar. Que sus _"descamisados"__7_ no podían quedarse sin su protección. Y la vino capitaneando hasta ahora, pero la salud la traicionó. Finalmente, la maldita enfermedad me la está llevando.

Silencio otra vez. El General y Superman se limitaron a mirar a Eva hasta que el Primer Mandatario volvió a hablar.

-Carlitos, hay algo que quiero decirte… algo muy importante.

-Dígame, General. Lo escucho.

-El futuro de la Argentina depende de lo que me contestés – insistió Perón, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, serio – Así que pensalo.

-No me asuste, General. ¿De qué se trata?

-Vos sabes que se acercan las elecciones y que mi periodo de mandato está a punto de terminar. El pueblo me pide la reelección; quieren que siga adelante con el proyecto.

-Sin duda, usted ganará las elecciones de nuevo si se presenta, General…

-Eso ya lo sé. Esa no es la cuestión. El pueblo quería que vaya con Evita, que ella oficiara el cargo de Vicepresidente. Pero no podrá ser. No como está de salud. Entonces, se me ocurrió que tal vez vos…

Asombrado, el Hombre de Acero lo interrumpió.

-¿Yo? ¿Acompañarlo en la dirigencia del Partido en lugar de Eva? ¡Jamás! Pídame cualquier otra cosa, General, ya sabe que yo nunca le he fallado. Pero esto, no. ¡Sencillamente yo no puedo reemplazar a la compañera8 Evita!

-No tenes opción – replicó Perón, intransigente – No tenemos opción – se corrigió – Escuchame: _tengo enemigos poderosos_. Muchos están en las sombras, conspirando. Se creen que yo no me doy cuenta, pero esos sinvergüenzas y traidores se equivocan: yo soy cien veces más vivo que ellos. Te necesito a mi lado, Carlos – insistió – Con vos a mi lado, este proyecto se apuntala y se consolida.

Superman estaba descolocado ante tamaño ofrecimiento. No supo que decir.

-No sé, General – titubeó – ¿Me lo deja pensar?

-No lo pienses – dijo de repente Eva, abriendo los ojos. Lo miró cansada, agotada, desde la cama – Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

-¡Negrita! – Perón se le acercó. Ella intentó incorporarse. Él la ayudó a hacerlo – No te muevas mucho. ¿Queres un vaso con agua? – le ofreció, pero ella lo rechazó. Ni miró a su marido. Sólo tenía ojos para Superman.

-No lo pienses, Carlos – repitió, casi jadeando al hablar. Hacía un esfuerzo titánico por mantenerse bien erguida – Hacelo. Juan tiene razón: solo no va a poder y yo no voy a llegar. Vos… vos podes acompañarlo.

-Pero… pero… es una responsabilidad enorme. No sé si pueda…

-¡Carajo, sí que podes! – Evita golpeó el colchón con una mano, furiosa – ¡Sí que podes! ¡Pensá en los pobres! ¡Pensá en la gente! ¡Pensá en el pueblo! ¡Ellos son los que te necesitan! ¡Todos esos poderes que tenes, no sirven de nada si nos los usas para ayudarlos! La única manera… la _mejor_ _manera_, es acompañando a Juan. Protegiéndolo. Es como él te dijo. ¡Estamos rodeados de buitres! ¡De traidores! ¡Están esperando ver al General de rodillas para saltarle a la yugular! ¡Para aplastarlo! ¡No podes dejar que eso pase! Tenes que estar ahí con él y punto. No se discuta más. Sos la última esperanza de este pueblo. Ahora, vení. Vení y dame la mano.

Superman obedeció. Con suavidad, tomó las frágiles manos de Eva entre las suyas. Estaban frías y temblaban.

-Prometeme que lo vas hacer – dijo ella, en un hilo de voz. La charla la estaba debilitando mucho – Prometemelo. Prometeme que me lo vas a cuidar a Juan.

-Se lo prometo.

-¡Tuteame! No soy una señora grande, che. Tengo casi 33 años.

-Te lo prometo – repitió el Hombre de Acero, firme. Eva sonrió. Se volvió hacia su marido.

-Te dejo en buenas manos, Juan. No bajés los brazos.

-Negrita…

-Ni se te ocurra. Tenes un tipo de hierro a tu lado. ¡Qué digo de hierro! ¡De acero! Juntos, ustedes dos, van a ser imparables.

Un acceso de tos atacó a la Primera Dama justo en ese momento. Su marido la ayudó a recostarse de nuevo, previamente darle de beber un vaso con agua.

-Ya me puedo ir en paz – murmuró, cerrando los ojos. Un rato después, dormía ya más tranquila.

La emoción del momento vivido era fuerte, pero no había tiempo de asimilar el hecho. Un secretario del General pidió disculpas por entrar sin permiso en la habitación, pero había una noticia sumamente grave que necesitaba hacerle saber al Presidente.

-¡Hable! ¿Qué pasa? – le ordenó Perón.

-¡General! ¡Están aquí! ¡Han venido!

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Los _yanquis_, señor! ¡Y no vienen solos! ¡El Hombre Nuclear los acompaña!

**FIN DE LA PARTE UNO**

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**1 La imagen de este "Jonathan Kent" argento es la del típico paisano de las pampas. Más o menos, así debería imaginárselo el lector. Sugiero a los lectores extranjeros buscar imágenes en internet para una mayor comprensión de la ropa descripta. El "mate" es una bebida popular argentina que se toma caliente. Es una infusión hecha a base de yerbas, agua y puede llevar azúcar o no, dependiendo del gusto de quien lo tome.**

**2 Quizás al lector extranjero le parezca extraña esta forma de hablar, tan impropia a la imagen de un Primer Mandatario, pero Juan Domingo Perón tenía esas cosas. Habiéndolo visto en videos y escuchando sus discursos, me di cuenta de que esas serian _exactamente_ sus palabras. Tenía por cierto un lenguaje muy coloquial y una forma directa y muy franca de decir las cosas. No se andaba con rodeos. Por eso la gente sigue recordándolo con admiración y cariño, y es hasta el día de hoy que se cantan loas de su primer mandato en nuestro país.**

**3 Todavía es tema de debate (y bastante extenso) el asunto de si el Gobierno de Perón y el Peronismo en general fue un movimiento socialista o comunista. Particularmente, ahora que estoy leyendo sobre el asunto, creo que tuvo un poco de ambos. Reconozco que no soy experto en la materia. Recomiendo al lector interesado en política buscar más al respecto entre autores reconocidos que sí sabrán explicarlo mejor que yo.**

**4 San Juan era una ciudad apacible de la provincia de Mendoza, que en enero de 1944, a las 20:48 hs de un día sábado, sufrió el que quedó como el peor movimiento sísmico de la historia argentina. La ciudad entera quedó arrasada. Se supo, tiempo después, que el terremoto fue de 7,4 grados en la escala de Richter.**

**5 El uso del apodo _"negrita"_ era una de las tantas formas cariñosas con las que, dicen los historiadores, Perón llamaba a su mujer. Muchos hacían hincapié en lo desatinado del apodo, ya que Eva era rubia. En mi opinión personal, sin duda quienes dicen esto no saben un cuerno sobre lo que es el amor y la confianza en una pareja consolidada.**

**6 Hipólita no miente. Durante la Primera Presidencia de Perón, tanto el General como Evita hicieron _muchísimo_ por los Derechos de la Mujer. Lo primero fue el derecho a votar. Y de ahí siguieron muchísimas corsas más.**

**7 _"Descamisados"_ era una forma cariñosa que Eva Perón tenía para referirse a la clase trabajadora, al pueblo que siempre acudía a verla junto a su marido, en la Plaza de Mayo. Eran tiempos de mucho calor y la gente, los obreros, acababan _"sacándose la camisa"_ para estar más frescos, de ahí nace el término.**

**8 Los Peronistas suelen utilizar el término _"compañeros"_ para referirse a los mismos miembros de su Partido & ideología. Es similar al _"camarada"_ de la vieja Unión Soviética, aunque el uso de _"compañeros" _definitivamente es mucho más acertado y más cercano que el frio termino inventado por el régimen soviético.**


End file.
